Milky Lover
by Chan Young
Summary: Sesungguhnya Baekhyun itu cute. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol ingin mencekiknya. "Hehehe, aku baru saja minum susu dari sini." –Baekhyun. [CHANBAEK]. Boys Love. Fluffy.
1. chapter 1

**Milky Lover**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun itu cute. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol ingin mencekiknya. "Hehehe, aku baru saja minum susu dari sini." –Baekhyun. "Yak! Dasar bocah mesum sialan!" –Chanyeol.

.

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Hufh... Dasar Oh sialan Sehun. Awas saja kau bocah, akan ku balas perlakuanmu besok."

Wajah memberenggut Chanyeol masih terpampang jelas begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah _malah_.

Siang tadi karena kebodohannya yang mau mau saja menuruti kemauan sahabatnya Oh Sehun untuk istirahat di atap sekolah dengan iming-iming koleksi _Manga_ baru, Chanyeol harus menjalani hukuman yang paling ia benci.

Seumur-umur Chanyeol tak pernah mendapatkan hukuman terlebih itu membersihkan toilet siswa yang berada di lantai dua. Yang artinya itu adalah toilet khusus kelas XI. Tak masalah _sih_ jika itu hanya toilet. Tapi jika toiletnya lebih bau dari kerak neraka –menurut Chanyeol- siapapun pasti tak akan mau melakukannya. Namun karena terpaksa Chanyeol harus rela berhadapan dengan itu.

Dan semuanya karena Oh sialan Sehun.

Jika saja Sehun tak merecokinya dengan _Manga_ edisi terbaru, maka Chanyeol tak akan di hukum seperti ini. Nyatanya Chanyeol termakan untaian kata mulut manis Sehun.

Saat Sehun membuka halaman pertama, entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin melihatnya lebih. _Manga_ edisi kali ini berisi _picture_ seorang pria cantik yang sedang memegang bunga _lavender_ sambil mencium bunga itu sensual. Belum lagi pakaiannya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja garis berwarna biru yang sedikit kebesaran, dan menampilkan kaki jenjang nan putih dan mulus miliknya.

Tapi yang paling membuat Chanyeol panas dingin yaitu pada halaman selanjutnya yang berisi adegan yang membuat Chanyeol harus menguras tenaga. Tapi, walaupun demikian, Chanyeol tetap menikmatinya.

Bisa ditebak bukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Yap, benar.

Chanyeol onani, setelah melihat _Manga_ pemberian Sehun.

Kegiatan Chanyeol berlangsung lama hingga membuat ia dan Sehun terlambat untuk masuk kelas di mana saat itu guru kiler masuk karena harus menggantikan guru Kim yang harus pulang setelah mendapat panggilan bahwa istrinya akan melahirkan.

Terang saja keterlambatan mereka masuk kelas membuat keduanya harus menjalani hukuman.

Sial.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol ingin membunuh sahabatnya, Sehun.

.

.

.

Dengan malas Chanyeol berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang tanpa mengganti seragamnya lebih dulu.

 _Tapi ada yang aneh._

Chanyeol memang pemalas untuk merapikan ranjangnya saat bangun tidur. Chanyeol akan membiarkan saja ranjangnya berantakan dengan bantal dan guling juga selimut berserakan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Chanyeol sangat sadar kalau bantal dan guling miliknya tak keras. Bahkan tak sekeras ini.

Lalu, jika gundukan dalam selimut itu bukan bantal dan gulingnya, lantas apa?

Oh _god_!

Jangan bilang kalau...

"Oh _shit_!"

Ternyata tebakan Chanyeol benar.

Gundukan itu memang bukan bantal ataupun guling, melainkan seonggok daging kenyal, bocah sialan kedua setelah Sehun tentunya.

Itu Baekhyun.

Bocah sebelah rumah, yang sialnya sangat ia benci.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol membenci bocah yang duduk di kelas VIII itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun itu sangat cantik di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Baekhyun itu adalah pahatan sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk dirinya – _menurut Chanyeol seorang._

Tapi, yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun adalah karena anak itu maniak susu. Sebut Baekhyun itu _milky lover_.

Banyak kejadian yang sangat sangat memalukan yang telah Chanyeol alami karena anak ini.

Pertama, saat itu adalah tahun kedua Chanyeol duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Sebagai siswa tampan ia harus menjaga _image_ -nya di depan siswa lain yang begitu mengaguminya. Tapi keberadaan Baekhyun waktu itu membuat dirinya sangat malu.

Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah siswa _cool_ , tentu tak ingin ia malu di depan _kecengan_ -nya. Jadi, saat sang _kecengan_ memintanya untuk bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakannya.

Siapa sangka yang seharusnya terjadi adalah adegan romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih di drama-drama, malah berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan afrika.

Baru saja ia akan mengatakan 'iya' pada gadis di hadapannya atas ajakan kencan, entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng –yang sudah sangat Chanyeol hafal dalam benaknya- menggelegar _bak_ petir di siang bolong.

"Yak! Berhenti!"

Itu Baekhyun si bocah Sekolah Dasar yang datang berkunjung dengan Sehun, menggagalkan aksi Chanyeol. Keduanya mendekati Chanyeol dan si gadis yang bernama Kang Seulgi itu.

Baekhyun memandang gadis itu sengit, yang dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Seulgi. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun waspada, namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukan. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan juga karena telah menghancurkan pertemuannya dengan Seulgi, namun Sehun membalasnya nyengir –seolah sengaja- tanpa dosa.

"Chanyeol _hyung_." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara memelas yang dibuat-buat. "Baekkie ingin susu, _hyung_." Baekhyun meraba dada bidang Chanyeol sambil bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Seulgi merasa jijik. Ia terkecoh. Seulgi tak menyangka jika Chanyeol adalah seorang gay. Dan itu, apa? Susu? Bocah Sekolah Dasar?

Oh tidak. Ternyata Chanyeol itu seorang pedofil.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Seulgi beranjak dari sana tanpa ingin meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Esoknya berita Chanyeol yang berkencan dengan seorang bocah telah tersebar luas. Dan semua orang lantas mencap Chanyeol sebagai seorang pedofil.

' _Itu adalah balasan dariku, Chanyeol_ '' –Seulgi.

Kedua, saat libur musim panas.

Chanyeol yang memang _hobby_ menghabiskan waktu di tempat umum, seperti sungai Han, siang itu ingin menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Tapi lagi-lagi, dengan sangat kebetulan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Chanyeol geram bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Baekhyun ke dalam sungai Han itu. Tapi ia masih waras tak ingin di sangka pembunuh hanya karena masalah sepele.

Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Baekhyun merengek ingin dibelikan susu. Tentu saja Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Baekhyun. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu adalah bocah sialan, ia menangis meraung di tengah keramaian sambil berkata "Huwaaa... Chanyeol _Oppa_ jahat. Chanyeol _Oppa_ tak ingin memberiku susu. Padahalkan Baekkie haus dan Baekkie ingin minum susu."

"YaK! Bocah, hentikan!"

Tapi Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan menangis pura-puranya.

"Dasar lelaki jahat."

"Kasian anak itu."

"Cih. Lelaki tak bertanggung jawab."

"Tak akan kubiarkan anakku mendapatkan lelaki seperti dia."

"Tampan sih. Tapi kok jahat."

Alhasil membuat siapa saja yang melewati mereka memberikan tatapan tajamnya serta kata-kata yang membuat telinga Chanyeol panas. Dan lagi, karena memiliki wajah cantik Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah seorang lelaki dianggap sebagai anak perempaun. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _Oppa_.

"Sial!"

Berakhirlah dengan Chanyeol yang membelikan Baekhyun susu sebanyak-banyaknya. Pastinya hal itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Yang terparah adalah tahun lalu. Saat Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol diam-diam. Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya saat tak melihat Chanyeol di kamarnya. Janggalnya terdapat sebuah laptop dengan _earphone_ terpasang di sana. Iseng-iseng saja Baekhyun melihatnya.

 _WTF_!

Baekhyun belum pernah melihat adegan seperti itu. Oh sial. Kenapa _nipel_ -nya jadi gatal. Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk pelan nipelnya dari luar pakaiannya. Asik dengan tontonannya tak membuat Baekhyun sadar dengan keberadaan sang pemilik kamar itu yang sekarang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Demi Tuhan Chanyeol mematung saat menyadari Baekhyun menatap laptopnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Sungguh nikmat Tuhan yang mana lagi yang akan Baekhyun dapatkan.

Di depannya Chanyeol hanya menggunakan celana santai selutut tanpa sehelai benang menutup tubuh bagian atasnya. Hingga terpampanglah dengan jelas bagaimana dada bidang itu, begitu menggiurkan di mata Baekhyun. Namun yang menjadi fokus utama Baekhyun bukanlah dada bidang Chanyeol. Melainkan _nipe_ _l_ Chanyeol yang terlihat mengeras.

Mengingat dengan jelas adegan di laptop barusan, membuat Baekhyun haus. Baekhyun ingin meminum susu saat ini juga. Tapi, bukan susu kotak, susu botol, atau susu gantung yang biasa ia minum selama ini. Tapi susu yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan langsung menjilat _nipel_ Chanyeol sensual. Chanyeol sendiri yang awalnya memang sudah terangsang, akhirnya kembali terangsang karena sengatan aneh yang berasal dari perlakuan Baekhyun –yang menghisap _nipel-_ nya.

Chanyeol bersumpah kalau perlakuan Baekhyun lebih nikmat dibandingkan pemainan yang ia mainkan saat di kamar mandi barusan.

Oh _shit_.

Chanyeol terlena hingga tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah berhenti menghisap _nipel_ -nya dan diam-diam membawa laptopnya untuk diperlihatkan pada kedua wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggosip di ruang tamu.

Sialnya ketika Baekhyun sudah menapak pada anak tangga pertama, Chanyeol baru menyadarinya dan sontak mengejar bocah sialan itu ke bawah.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu mencapai kedua orang tua mereka.

" _Eomma_ , lihat."

Baekhyun menunjukkan layar laptop itu pada Ibunya, Byun Soyou.

Alhasil wanita itu menganga lebar dengan mata melotot sempurna.

"Baekkie baru saja melakukan hal itu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Baekkie menghisap _nipel_ Chanyeol _hyung_. Habisnya Baekkie haus setelah melihat ini." Tuturnya polos.

Park Seohyun yang penasaran ikut melihatnya. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Soyou.

Kedua wanita itu saling pandang sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan minta penjelasan. Tapi bukan penjelasan yang Chanyoel berikan, melainkan jeweran telinga lah yang ia dapatkan. Chanyeol bersumpah demi apapun telinganya seperti ingin putus. Rasanya sangat sakit jika itu adalah jeweran Ibunya sendiri.

Sial! Siaaal! Siaaaaaaal!

Chanyeol harus rela mendapatkan potongan uang jajan.

Dan masih banyak lagi kejadian lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan susu, yang membuat hidup Chanyeol selalu diliputi masalah.

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan lagi membiarkan Baekhyun mendekatinya, mengikutinya, atau gelendotan padanya.

.

.

.

"Eungh..."

Merasa ada benda berat di atas tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya. Ternyata ia tertidur.

"Chanyeol _hyung_. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun disela kantuknya.

"Kalau belum aku tak akan di sini." Jawabnya sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Tidur."

"Yak! Bocah, aku tau kau tidur. Bahkan monyet sekalipun tau kau tidur. Tapi kenapa kau tidur di kamarku? Sana pulang!"

Chanyeol seenak jidatnya mendorong Baekhyun agar keluar kamarnya. Tapi Bakehyun _keukeuh_ menolak. Enak saja dirinya di usir, kan ia sudah di titipkan oleh Nyonya Byun untuk di rawat Chanyeol sampai malam nanti.

" _Eomma_ kita pergi. Dan aku disuruh menunggu di sini." Jawabnya ketus.

"Cih. Menyebalkan. Minggir sana! Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak mau."

"Ini kamarku. Dan ini adalah ranjangku. Jadi aku berhak atas apa yang kumiliki."

"Aku ingin di sini."

Begitulah seterusnya sampai Baekhyun mengalah. Tapi bukan berarti ia beranjak lantas pergi. Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan berganti menindih Chanyeol saat ini.

Bokongnya yang sintal tepat menimpa kejantanan Chanyeol.

Sialan. Chanyeol kembali mengingat _Manga_ pemberian Sehun. Sialnya lagi, Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun sebagai sosok pria di _Manga_ itu. Sialnya lagi membuat celananya menggembung oleh benda di dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengumpati hari yang sangat melelahkan ini.

Baekhyun ternyata tak tinggal diam. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, ia menggoyangkan bokongnya dengan sedikit hentakan. Chanyeol dibuat semakin gila saja.

Chanyeol mengerang keenakan, tak menyadari jika Baekhyun tengah membuka resleting celana sekolahnya serta menurunkan sedikit _underwear_ -nya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras.

Chanyeol masih dibutakan dengan kenikmatan dan Baekhyun masih disibukkan dengan permainannya. Keduanya sama-sama tak menyadari derap langkah kaki yang menggema menuju kedua anak adam itu berdiam.

Saat Baekhyun akan menunduk hendak mengerjai kejantanan Chanyeol, saat itu pula suara bak petir di sore hari menghentakkan kedua insan itu kembali ke alam nyata.

"Baekhyun?!"

"CHANYEOL!"

" _EOMMA_!"

"Hehehe... _Eomma_ , Bibi, Baekkie baru saja meminum susu dari sini." Nyengir Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ke arah kejantanan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" **E N D** "

.

.

Selamat berpuasa (bagi yang menjalankan) :*

And

 **Happy Birthday to Me**

 ** __ 1993-06-11 __**

 **06** tanggal lahir **Baekhyun**

 **11** bulan lahir **Chanyeol**

 **Kebetulan yang Membahagiakan buat gue**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Captain

 **Sequel** **Milky Love** **r** sudah update.

Kalian bisa lihat di list story **Chan Young** dengan judul **My Cute Boy.**

Baca FF **Chan Young** yang lain juga ya.

Terima kasih.

Sarangeeeekk

.

Follow **ig : chanyoungg _ _**


End file.
